Question: Nadia rowed her boat for a total of $30$ miles over the past $10$ days, and she rowed the same amount each day. How many miles did Nadia row her boat each day?
Answer: The number of miles rowed each day is the total number of miles rowed divided by the number of days that Nadia went rowing. We are looking for the quotient, which is $30\text{ miles} \div 10\text{ days}$ $30\text{ miles} \div 10\text{ days} = 3 \text{ miles per day}$ Nadia rowed $3$ miles each day.